A Greaser Christmas
by Kylelover101
Summary: Dallas saves Johnny from frostbite in the most cutest of ways, Soda and Darry go out to find the PERFECT gift for Ponyboy, Steve and Two-bit nearly die of shopping with their girlfriends and Tim bails Curly out for the holidays! Merry Christmas 2014!


**Hey everyone! It's a kickin'-cool one-shots about our Greaser pals! Dallas saves Johnny from frostbite in the most cutest of ways (but you didn't see anything!) Soda and Darry go out to find the PERFECT gift for Ponyboy, Steve and Two-bit nearly die of shopping with their girlfriends and Tim bails Curly out for the holidays! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Greaser Christmas!<strong>

**By: Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth Is The Best Gift <strong>

It was cold when his Mother kicked him out for the fifth time that week. Johnny shivered as he rubbed his freezing hands against his arms to keep himself from getting frostbite. He didn't understand why he even bothered, if he ever tired doing anything nice for his mother she'd find some fault with his kindness; his father was a whole different story, he'd never notice if Johnny did anything around the house unless it benefited himself.

Today, however, he hadn't stepped his whole foot into the house before a thin raven haired woman came screaming at him to leave and threatening to hit him with a broom. And now he would die of hypothermia if he didn't make it to The Curtis fast enough. He reached the front door just as he felt his arms go numb.

"Hey, Johnny!" He heard his name being called.

"Hi, Dallas." Johnny nodded. Johnny noticed Dallas was the only one in the room and he looked around for anyone else, not that he didn't enjoy Dallas' company, but normally Two-Bit would be watching TV, or Pony would be reading a book at this time.

"Where is everyone?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, Darry, Steve and Soda are at work, Two-bit took Pony to the library." Dallas answered, he gave a puzzled look to Johnny. "What you shivering for?"

Johnny didn't answer and Dallas got the memo. "Bitch." He muttered, Johnny knew Dallas was talking about his mother but before he could say anything Dallas groaned, "Com'ere before ya' die of being a Popsicle."

Johnny couldn't stop the laugh that escape his mouth and Dallas glared. "You laughing at me?"

"I've never heard the phrase of something dying of a Popsicle." Johnny admitted.

"It means you're frozen, dummy. Come here." Johnny listened to Dallas as he saw Dallas take off his jacket, handing it to Johnny. Johnny looked up in awe.

"B-but that's your jacket, Dally." He had never be given clothes like this, not from Dallas or anyone else. Well, maybe from Ponyboy cause the greaser had a huge growth spurt over the summer; Pony had given a lot of his clothes to Johnny because he felt bad that his friend practically wore the same shirt and jeans everyday because his parents didn't care about him.

"I can't fit it anyway." Dallas muttered, tossing it to the boy. Johnny held up the blue jean jacket and smiled. He put it on and immediately his whole body felt warm. He grinned, "Thanks, man." He smiled. Dallas rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you tell anyone I gave it to you, I'll pound you." He lit up a cigarette.

Johnny squeaked. "But, everyone knows it's yours. . . .what do I say when they ask me?"

"They won't._ I'll make sure of it_."

Johnny didn't understand what Dallas meant by that, but he shrugged, yawning. "Man, it's cold outside." He admitted. "Hey, Dallas?" Dallas looked over to Johnny from the TV. "Do. . . do you have a coat?" Johnny didn't want to take the coat if Dallas didn't have one of his own.

Dallas narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I do, stupid! I'm not a dummy that walks around with no coat on like you!" Dallas growled, going back to the TV. "Johnny, if I ever see you out in the cold with no coat on, I'll pound you! You always wear that Coat, Johnny. ALWAYS!" Johnny nodded and kept quiet the whole afternoon. Later on Two-bit and Ponyboy came home, Ponyboy had shown Johnny the new books he got from the library and the two left to Pony's room to look at the. When they left, Two-bit nudged Dallas.

"Why's he wearing your coat?" Two-bit grinned.

"Shut up." Dallas mumbled through the palm of his hand he had his head resting on.

"Aw, Dally, you do have a heart-how sweet of you to give poor, little Johnnycakes a coat even though you, yourself, have no coat to wear this harsh winter-_oh how noble of you_-U-WAH!" Two-bit went flying off the couch on to the floor as Dally's fist met with Two-bit's face.

"I said shut up." Dallas muttered, calm as could be. ". . . .You didn't see anything!" He growled, pointing at the computer screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Company <strong>

"Oh, no, Darry he already has this book!" Sodapop cried in frustration. It was a week before Christmas and luckily Soda and Darry got off work just in time to do a little shopping for Ponyboy. This Christmas would be different without their parents being there and Soda and Darry were determined to make sure Ponyboy had a nice Christmas.

So far, they weren't having the best of luck shopping. "I mean, he's read every book on the face of the planet and then some." Soda replied. "And the books he hasn't read he's not old enough to understand!"

Darry pounded for a moment. "I think we're screwed Soda." He replied.

"Oh, ya' think?" Soda sighed sadly. "Darry, what if we can't make him happy this year? It's the first Christmas without Mom and Dad."

Darry nodded, "I know, little-buddy. We'll have to improvise." Soda bit his lip, worried. He gasped seeing a sign. "Darry! Look!" Soda pointed to a section in the store that had tables and chairs and a woman putting up a large sign on the wall.

Darry turned. "_Create Your Own Book_" He read the title. "Soda, that's a writing class."

Soda grinned. "_Au contraire, _Darry. I've got an idea." Darry cocked an eyebrow but his confused expression was turned into that of hopefulness when Soda whispered his idea to his older brother. Together they bought pencils, paper, string, a plastic binder and some markers. Soda was the first one in the house when they finished buying supplies and looked around to make sure the coast was clear, free of Ponyboy. He waved Darry to come inside and together both brothers sat at the living room table pasting and gluing on pictures from photo albums, writing down meaningful sentences and paragraphs and finally coloring in all the blank spots with crayons and markers.

"Alright!" Soda cheered. "Should we wrap it?"

Darry looked outside the living room window noticing Ponyboy was walking to the house, he looked a little upset.

"Naw, I think he needs it now." Darry replied. Ponyboy entered the house in a sluggish mood. "Hey, Pony. How was school?" Darry smiled. Ponyboy looked up in confusion. "Lousy. And you're home early. You and Soda." He pointed out.

"Yeah, we got off early just to make you something!" Soda grinned.

"Make me something?" Pony asked. Darry and Soda nodded, both of them handing Ponyboy the creation they made. It was a scrapbook. Ponyboy's eyes widened as he turned each page. It had different photos of the three of them together from holiday and birthday moments up to present day.

"We took photos from all our happiest vacations or the fun times we had." Darry explained.

"We wanted you to remember to have a good Christmas this year, Ponyboy." Soda interjected. "We know it'll be hard without Mom and Dad, but it'll be another page to fill in the book."

"And you can always look back on memories, Pony. It's there to remind you of the good times."

Ponyboy looked up with teary eyes, and smiled. "T-Thank you." He grinned. "Best gift I've ever received." Ponyboy held the book tightly to his chest as Darry and Soda hugged their youngest brother.

And pages would be added each year, every year, till the day he died.

* * *

><p><strong>Shop Till you Drop! (Literally)<strong>

Steve and Two-bit clanked their beers together as they sat on The Curtis' couch. "Ah, nothin like my buddy next to me and Mickey in front of Me." Two-bit sighed.

"Yeah, a lazy Saturday." Steve sighed in content. "Half-tempted to take a nap."

"Already ahead of ya." Two-bit yawned, stretching his arms. With nothing to do (and a day off for Steve) that sounded appealing to the two greasers, but before they could doze off, the door swung right open and in walked to blondes. One blonde wore a DX company jacket that belonged to Steve, pants tucked into her brown stylish boots and a red sweater. Her long blond hair was tied at the top of her head and her make-up was heavily worn. This was Evie, Steve's girlfriend.

"Steve!" She snapped.

Steve bolted up from the couch. "Er, hey, Baby."

"Two-bit!" This blonde was shorter than Evie, and wore a wool dress with go-go boots; her make-up was also heavily worn, like most Greaser girls.

Two-bit looked at his girl, Diana, then back at Mickey. "Two-bit, you promised me you'd take me shopping for Christmas!"

Two-bit grimissed. "Yeah, about that. . . .baby, no offence but I'm married."

"What?" Diana asked, outraged. "To who?!"

"T' is her first name and 'V' is her last. Her full name is Television." Two-bit replied. "And I'm watching her." Diana growled. "Well, I don't care if you're watching TV, you're going to take me shopping!"

"And Stevie, you promised me you'd take me to that new store in the mall!" Evie whined. Steve was about to interrupt before Diana yanked on Two-bit's ear, making the older Greaser yelp in pain and follow the girl out the door.

"I. . . guess we're going shopping." Steve sighed.

All the way there Two-bit and Steve were not looking forward to this, you could tell by the annoyed looks on their faces driving to the mall while Evie and Diana were in the back squealing for joy. Upon arriving at Tulsa mall, which was already filled with happy shoppers, Socs and Greasers and little kids seeing Santa, Two-bit and Steve followed, unwillingly behind Evie and Diana into practically EVERY store.

"Oooh! Two-bit! Don't you think this'll look adorable on me?!" Diana asked, holding up a lime-green mini skirt.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Two-bit wasn't even looking at her, he was trying to look across the hallway to the TV store. Mickey Mouse was still airing and it was playing in the store.

"Babe, I'm going to go across the hallway-"

"Oh! No you're not!" Diana cried.

"Yeah! We need you boys here for us!" Evie replied. "You could be useful!"

"Useful?" Two-bit and Steve asked each other. They soon found out what the girls meant by that as they walked around them with arm loads of presents, gifts, boxes, bags and and containers of items varying from shoes, clothes and accessories.

After nearly two hours, the boys felt defeated as they slumped down into a chair in the mall, trying to catch their breath as nearly a thousand presents fell around them on the floor.

"Man, I hate shopping." Steve replied.

"You said it!" Two-bit cried. "I missed Mickey because of this!"

"None of these are for us! You said we were going shopping for presents!" Steve cried out. Evie turned from talking to Diana and giggled.

"Of course, silly. Presents for us!"

"Now don't think we're done here. We still have to go look for our families."

Two-bit and Steve looked at each other. If it was possible, they fainted sitting down. From that year in 1965 on up, they vowed to never go holiday shopping ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Home For The Holidays<strong>

Upon arrival at Juvy, you're given your cell number, are forced to take a drug test and after that you get a moldy sandwich in your cell. Curly Shepard sighed, tossing his cards.

"I fold." He muttered. Inside his cell were Greasers just like him, one of them being a member of his brother's gang.

"Aw, what's wrong Curly? Holidays got ya'?"

Curly shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I do miss my dad being drunk at Christmas, my Mom yelling at me and my sister crying." He rolled his eyes. Christmas time wasn't ever a fun time at Curly's house. He couldn't even remember the last time they bought a tree and decorated it. He had to of been a small kid then.

"Anyway, they're letting us smoke inside as a treat this year for Christmas," a cell buddy with a tattoo on his right hand replied. "That'll be nice."

"Yeah, don't have to go outside and freeze your ass off for a smoke!" One joked. "I can have my ass this year."

Curly snickered. "I mean, I'm not trying to sound like a kid, but holidays just aren't for me. Nothing good ever happens to any one of them-"

"BAIL FOR CURLY SHEPARD!" A police guard announced, opening the cell door. Curly turned around swiftly.

"Well. . . .that's a good thing." His cell buddy replied. Curly tried to think of who would go out of their way to bail him out as he was led the changing room to get his "street clothes" back.

"Who bailed me?" He asked the officer.

"Don't know." The officer replied, "He looks like he belong sin here though." Curly ignored that comment and gasped seeing no one but Tim Shepard waiting in the lobby.

"Tim?" Curly asked when he approached the boy. "Wha-what? What are you-"

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, you punk." Tim smirked. Curly looked up at his big brother and once he was un-handcuffed, he used his arms to wrap around his big brother, embracing him in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, enough. Now, let's go. We're going to The Curtis for dinner." Tim smirked.

Curly grinned and walked with Tim outside. This most defiantly made up from the lousy Christmases over the years and he was more than happy knowing he'd be with his big brother that year.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAWWW. . .The Fluff! I can't. . . I can't take it! It's too cute! <strong>

**Review please :) Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Years! **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
